Mihua Soo-jin
Soojin (수진) also known as Seo Soo Jin (서수진) is a South Korean singer under Cube Entertainment. She is the main dancer, lead rapper and vocalist of the South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. Early Life With the advice of her mother, Soojin learned jazz dance at a young age. She found that she really liked to dance and so thought of becoming a singer ever since she was young. However, she later went onto the path of taekwondo. She found taekwondo fun and even thought of becoming a taekwondo at one point, however as time passed, she realized that she is more interested in continuing learning to dance. She began attending a dance academy and then later as she became interested in singing, she also went to attend a vocal academy. However, she faced an obstacle to achieving her dreams: her father highly disapproved of becoming a singer. She pleaded with her father for 2 years from the age of 13 until she was 15 before he finally gave in to her sincerity and allowed her to pursue her dreams.1 Soojin was extremely shy at the beginning, to the point she hovered at the entrance of the practice room for awhile on the first day of class. However, with the help of her teacher she began to adjust at the academy. Apart from singing, she was able to learn a lot from her friends who took the same classes as her. While learning, she found it fascinating to listen her own voice. She also found that the more she sang, the more she wanted to put more effort into improving. With her chosen path, it was natural that she began preparing to enter an arts high school and was later proudly accepted into a Korean Arts High School. At her new school, she improved her dance skills through doing performances, events and practical examinations, she even joined a dance team. As time passed, just before her third year of high school, she received an offer from Cube Entertainment for an audition. At first, she felt more afraid than happy, but after taking time to consider the offer and thinking of it as a challenge, she decided to go to the audition. After a few auditions, she was accepted and began her trainee life with Cube Entertainment in 2016.1 Career At some unknown time, Soojin was a trainee under DN Entertainment. She was originally supposed to be a member of the then-upcoming South Korean girl group VIVIDIVA under the stage name N.Na (앤나), but withdrew from the group sometime in 2015 before it debuted. Three years later, she was then revealed on Twitter as an upcoming member of (G)I-DLE on April 10, 20182 and debuted as an official member on May 2, 2018, following the release of the group's first mini album, I Am. Facts * Was introduced in CUBE TREE on September 9, 2017. * Learned Jazz Dance ever since she was little because her mom told her so. * Soojin took Jazz Dance classes. * Soojin used to do Taekwondo. * Soojin’s father didn’t want her to become an idol but she begged him for 2 years. * Soojin studied at Korean Arts High School. * Soojin was casted when she was in third year. * She became a trainee on 2016. * Soojin was the fox girl that appeared in Soyeon’s ‘Jelly’ MV and ‘Idle Song’ MV. * Soojin was to debut with the girl group "VIVIDIVA" (debuted 2015, disbanded 2016), but she left prior to their debut. She even performed once with them. Her stage name was "N.NA". * Audition piece: Boa’s No.1 song * According to Miyeon, she's sexy on stage but cute off-stage.3 * According to Minnie, she's the mom-like younger sis, good at make-up, and good at singing.3 * According to Soyeon, she's good at cooking.3 * According to Yuqi, she's the one who puts Yuqi's eyebrows/Yuqi's stylist and good at taking care.3 * According to Shuhua, she has a great body figure.3 * Shuhua and Soojin are roommates. * Introduced herself as the “Pretty Spring girl”. References Category:Rapper Category:Dancer